Czech Skill:Verbs: Infinitive
Verbs: Infinitive is the '24'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. This skill introduces the various classes (conjugation patterns) of infinitives in Czech, and the situations in which infinitives are used. Grammar Notes Almost all contemporary Czech infinitives end in -t but there will typically be a vowel and consonant changes between the present tense forms and the infinitive. There are five verb classes of conjugation but also a few short irregular verbs. Short and irregular infinitives Lessons Lesson 1 *''stárnout'' = to age *''si pamatovat'' = to remember *''vidět'' = to see *''chápat'' = to understand *''se dívat'' = to watch, to see *''nedívat se'' = not to look Lesson 2 *''Je zvláštní vůbec neznat své rodiče.'' = It is strange not to know one's family at all. *''Začínám tě mít ráda, Františku.'' = I am beginning to like you, Frantisek. *''Potřebuju vědět, že mě miluješ.'' = I need to know that you love me. *''Snažím se ji nemilovat.'' = I am trying not to love her. *''Chci být dobrý otec.'' = I want to be a good father. *''Znát ji znamená milovat ji.'' = To know her is to love her. *''Proč to potřebuješ vědět?'' = Why do you need to know?" *''On už tady nechce být.'' = He no longer wants to be here. *''Už ty lidi nenávidět nechci.'' = I no longer want to hate those people. *''Nevím, jestli tě nenávidět nebo milovat!'' = I don't know whether to hate you or love you. *''Čí jméno potřebujeme znát?'' = Whose name do we need to know? Lesson 3 *''Žofie neví, co si myslet.'' = Zofie does not know what to think. *''Nestačí to jen říkat.'' = It is not enough to just say it. *''Proč se bojíš mluvit?'' = Why are you afraid to talk? *''Snažím se to nikdy neříkat.'' = I am trying to never say it. *''Nechci čekat.'' = I do not want to wait. *''Proč to chceš dělat?'' = Why do you want to do it? *''Jeho teta se snaží příliš nemluvit.'' = His aunt is trying not to talk too much. *''Snažíme se to příliš nedělat.'' = We are trying not to do it too much. *''Chci tě slyšet.'' = I want to hear you. *''Nepotřebujete to ani říkat!'' = You don't even need to say it. *''Snaží se mluvit pomalu.'' = He is trying to speak slower. *''Často nevím, co si myslet.'' = Often I do not know what to think. Lesson 4 *''Nemá se o koho starat.'' = She does not have anyone to take care of *''Není co respektovat. = There is nothing to respect. *''Ona se jich začíná bát.'' = She is beginning to be afraid for them. *''Začíná ji to zajímat.'' = She is beginning to be interested in it. *''Není čeho si vážit.'' = There is nothing to appreciate. *''Nemají se proč bát.'' = There is no reason to be afraid *''Teď se o jejich medvěda nemá kdo starat.'' = Now there is no one to look after their bear. *''Není se čeho bát.'' = There is nothing to be afraid of. *''Chceš se starat o moje dítě?'' = Do you want to be looking after my children? Lesson 5 *''Co chceš pít?'' = What do you want to drink? *''Nevědí kde hledat žrádlo.'' = They do not know where to look for food. *''Její děti ještě nechtějí spát.'' = Her children do not want to sleep yet. *''Co chceš jíst?'' = What do you want to eat? *''Kateřina si Matěje brát nechce.'' = Katerina does not want to marry Matej. *''Snažím se teď nespat.'' = I am trying not to sleep now. *''Kde chce bydlet Kateřina?'' = Where does Katerina want to live? *''Kde ji chceš hledat?'' = Where do you want to look for her? *''Kdy se chcete brát?'' = When do you want to get married? *''Nemají co pít.'' = They do not have anything to drink. Lesson 6 *''Víš, jak vést lidi?'' = Do you know how to lead people? *''Chceš to tam nést ty?'' = Do you want to take this there? *''Bojí se tam jít.'' = They are afraid to go there. *''Co chce psát?'' = What does she want to write? *''Nemáme co číst.'' = We have nothing to read. *''Chceme jet někam jinam.'' = We want to go somewhere else. *''Můj dědeček zase začíná psát.'' = My grandfather is writing again. *''Nevím, kam jet'' = I do not know where to go. *''Moje slepice nechtějí nést vajíčka.'' = My hens do not want to lay eggs. *''Kterou knihu chceš číst?'' = Which books do you want to read? *''Nevím, jak vést.'' = I do not know how to lead. References